The present invention relates to the detection/quantitation of antibodies against antigens in a sample.
Antibody capture assays are generally used for the detection of antibodies directed to particular antigens in a sample. The detection of such antibodies provides information concerning not only exposure to particular antigens, but can also provide information concerning progression of disease. Antibody capture assays that utilize solid-phase antigens, however, do not allow the measurement of real antibody titers in a sample. Assays for the detection and/or quantitation of at least two different substances in a test sample have been described. U.S. Pat. No. 5,395,752 (the ""752 patent), incorporated herein by reference, describes chemiluminescent compounds as detectable markers for use in the detection of at least two substances in a test sample. Chemiluminescent compounds which emit light at different wavelengths with minimal overlap are utilized. The detectable markers, i.e., chemiluminescent compounds, however, are specific for the particular substance to be detected/quantitated in the test sample.
A method for assaying antibodies in a test sample that facilitates measurement of real titers, can accommodate the detections different antibody species directed against the same source in a test sample, as well as accommodate the detection of different antibodies against different sources in a test sample is needed.
In one aspect, the present invention relates to a method for the detection/quantitation of antibodies to a particular target antigen in a sample in a single incubation step.
In another aspect, the present invention relates to a method for the detection/quantitation of antibodies to at least two antigens from the same source in a single test sample in a single incubation step, using a single detectable marker.
In yet another aspect, the present invention relates to a method for the detection/quantitation of antibodies to at least two antigens from the same source in a single test sample in a single incubation step, using at least two light reagents which emit light at different wavelengths as the detectable markers.
In a further aspect, the present invention relates to a method for the detection of antigens from more than one source in a single test sample, in a single incubation step, using light reagents which emit light at different wavelengths as the detectable markers. In a further aspect, the present invention relates to a method for the determination of an antibody profile and real antibody titer for a particular source in test samples from a single subject using a single detectable marker.
In a further aspect, the present invention relates to test kits comprising compartments for performing the methods according to the invention. In the kits according to the invention, the solid phase and detectable marker can be stored in the same compartment.